The Road not Taken
by GlitteringNights
Summary: In a reality where Jest was not accused of kidnapping Cath after the attack at the theater, Cath is still having trouble deciding how to end the courtship with the King and invoke a new one with a certain Joker, Cath is determined to lead her own life and make her dreams a reality.Title is influenced by The Road not Taken by Robert Frost. Alternate ending to the original.
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to Marissa Meyer. ******You can also find this story on my Wattpad, Oceansecho. I update there first!****

"Catherine."  
Cath had been baking all day in the manors kitchen, she had wanted some time to herself; Peace, quiet, everything that she would not be awarded if she were to be visiting the town.  
"_Catherine!"_  
Catherine jolted, looking up from the dough she had been kneading. Mary Ann stood at the doorway, obviously irritated by her lack of attention.  
"Lady Catherine, your mother and father have requested your presence in the parlor," Mary Ann said. Cath frowned, wondering why her parents had summoned her.  
"Oh alright, do give me a minute, Mary Ann," Cath replied while untying her apron and setting it aside for further use later in the day.  
She padded off to her bathroom, cleaning any dough out from underneath her nails and behind her ears. Cath swiped at the skirt of her dress, removing any remaining flour from the dough she had been kneading.  
Once satisfied, she heading out into the hallway and shut the door with a quiet _thump. _She made her way through her homes corridor and hurried to the parlor her parents had been waiting in.  
Catherine had an idea of which nobility visited, of course, and it made her stomach feel as though there were hundreds of knots. She had already been stressed because of the King, and extra visits didn't help. Though, she knew he would not yet propose, considering they just recently ignited the courtship between the two. Oh, how she hated-no-_despised _the kings visits. Thinking of the King made her blanch.  
Cath scowled and let out an undignified huff. She straightened her back and continued walking to the parlor.  
Once she entered through the door, she saw Mary Ann standing next to the rooms entrance, giving Cath a tight-lipped smile. Catherine frowned.  
She let her eyes move towards the seats in the room. Her mother and father were sharing laughs with their guest.  
There, sitting in the chair parallel from her parents own, with a lighthearted twinkle in his eyes, and the cause of her parents boisterous laughter, was the court Joker.  
He was in his normal attire, though his hat was set on his lap as he spoke.  
Jest was flanked by the two royal guards; an Ace of Spades and a Nine of Clubs. The Club stood next to the bookshelves nearest to the chair Jest was seated on. The Ace was stationed in front of the doorway.  
Catherine stood in the threshold of the hallway and the entrance to the room. Before she entered, she glanced through one of the many large windows, seeing a royal carriage from the palace in the drive of Rock Turtle Manner.  
Cath walked into view, still contemplating as to why Jest was here, though against her better judgement, she certainly wasn't complaining.  
"Good day, Sir Joker."  
Catherine noticed her mother sitting up, grasping her arm as she lunged to her side. "Sweetheart!" She exclaimed, "You've been invited to a royal dinner in three days time!"  
Cath held back an unladylike groan. More time with the king, she thought, how unfortunate. The Marchioness smiled sweetly at her daughter, though her eyes were ablaze with the though that the King could propose during the dinner. It was almost as if her mother was hungry, waiting to gulp down the chance to force her daughter into a marriage she obviously didn't want part in.  
"Yes," Jest said from the other side of the room, "His Majesty has invited the Marchioness and Marquess as well as Lady Pinkerton. He unfortunately could not deliver the message himself, and sent me in place. He was most exuberant to see if the most honorable Marquess and Marchioness and their daughter would attend."  
Catherine have her mother a strained and uncomfortable smile. "I would be honored to attend," she first looked at her mother, and then locked eyes with Jest. He looked slightly amused, his eyes danced, no doubt thinking about the well-kept secret of the tea party and their meeting at the Turtle Days festival and the treacle well. But his gaze held a bit of what she believed to be pity. She shook her head the slightest. Her mother hadn't noticed it.  
Jest stood up and placed his tri-pointed hat back on his head. "I will certainly tell His Majesty of the news," he dipped his head. "I thank you for your hospitality, my Lord and Lady." He bowed once more.  
Jest stepped over to Catherine, she extended her hand. His lips brushed against her knuckle. He smiled at her, "I'm sure our sovereign will be ecstatic upon hearing about your attendance." He walked over to the door, and held her gaze. Jest tipped down his hat, "My Lady."  
As Jest exited the house, once again thanking her Father for his attendance, the guards followed suit. She watched Jest step into the carriage stationed outside the home. The carriage rode off.  
"How wonderful!" The marchioness cooed. "This could finally be the night the King proposes to you, child. You must be on your best behavior. This is of utmost importance! We need to start picking out your gown tonight before it's too late." Her mother have her a cool stare, than clapped her hands.  
"Yes, Mama," Cath whimpered, "But is it necessary to think about it now? It's not for three days time..."  
Her mother looked at her with pity, "Oh, you naive, _stupid_ child." Her tone turned harsh, unforgiving. "It's evident you simply do not understand how this can affect you." She turned around, walking out of the room, no doubt going to discuss dress options with one of the maids and stylists.  
Cath sighed, and looking over to her father, still seated on the couch. He was picking at his nails until he noticed Catherine looking up at him. He gave her a small, encouraging smile.  
Cath walked back into the kitchen, stressed. She tied her apron, and started to once again knead the dough. Maybe today, she'd make a butterscotch brownie, frosted with buttercream frosting. Before doing so, considering she already had the bread dough out, she besides to make from fresh bread.  
After doing what was needed, she set aside dough into the oven. Catherine pulled out a large tray, and began making preparations for the brownies while the bread baked in the oven.  
Cath heard something being knocked over. Looking over by the spice rack, she saw a jar of rosemary tipped over. She cleaned it up, annoyed.  
"What's this?" A voice said. Catherine turned toward the disembodied voice. Feigning annoyance, Catherine said, "Why, hello to you too, Cheshire."  
The felines head was sniffing the brownie batter. His paw appeared and he slightly tipped the bowl down towards him, so he could get a better look.  
"My dear, it doesn't smell like tuna."  
Catherine snorted, "That's because it isn't."  
"Is it perhaps for the King?"  
Cath frowned, she hadn't thought about offering it to the King, though now that it was mentioned she believed she probably should.  
"I suppose it is," she said, evidently disappointed and dissatisfied. Her gaze darted back to Cheshire. "What do you want?"  
"I was just watching the interaction with the Joker," he mused, "I wanted to wish you luck at the Kings feast." The rest of his body disappeared, his head twisted upside down, with his eerie grin turned right side up.  
The rest of Cheshire disappeared, and Catherine shivered, unnerved.

—


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"The days leading up to the Kings feast were filled with anxiety and were excruciatingly painful. Dread settled in Catherine's stomach, constantly becoming larger and larger. Baking could not calm her at this point, and she hated it. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Her mother had constantly bothered her about the gown she was to wear. It was the night before the royal dinner, and her mother was shoving her in different dresses. Catherine couldn't care less, yet she was still stuck in her room, trying on all the gowns. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What do you think, child? The white dress or the gray one?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Cath sucked in a breath as she felt Mary Ann pull on her corset laces as her mother eyed the white dress made of lace she was currently wearing. "Whatever you think is best, Mama." She sighed, feeling her sternum tighten and contracting with each painful breath. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The dress Catherine was wearing had a lace top, covering her collar bone like a turtle neck. The lace trim on the collarbone was see-through. The gown had no sleeves, and the rest of the material was a thick, bright white with a small belt, simply for decoration and rather not productivity was fastened around her hips. Catherine wouldn't mention it, but she was quite found of the dress. It came with a pair of white flats, and the accessories that accompanied it consisted of crystal quartz earrings, matching the crystal necklace. The attire wasn't over the top in the least bit, unlike the dress and accessories Cath was forced to wear to the ball. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Her mother sighed, "I think this dress is lovely, but dear child, you must understand the importance of maintaining your appearance and getting on the Kings good graces." She shook her head. "This dress works, Mary Ann, if you could, please make sure the dress is in its best shape for tomorrow. Thank you." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mary Ann nodded and bowed, helping Cath out of the gown and continued out of the room, dress draped on her style="box-sizing: border-box;" / It was getting late, and her mother put her hand to her head dramatically. "Tomorrow will be the day," she glanced at her daughter. She walked cowards Catherine's head, and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Catherine." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Her mother exited the room, shutting the door. Once she heard her mother's footsteps retreat down the corridor, Cath let out a sigh and fell back onto her bed. She walked into her bathroom, and changed into her nightgown, relieved that the strain from the restricting corset was gone. She dabbed rose water on her wrists and left the bathroom, shutting the door behind style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Cath struck a match and lit a candle located near her bedside, grabbing the book she was currently reading from her nightstand. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / After sometime, Catherine set the book back down. She closed her eyes and sucked in a long breath. The daunting thought of the King making dove eyes at her during the feast made her want to scream. The thought that she might be forced into a marriage the next night was damning. She was too distracted to continue reading. The fact that the Jabberwock was also still roaming the roads of Hearts wasn't helping, it continued to loom over her head and occupy the thoughts that the King hadn't already. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Catherine pushed over the blankets on her bed and walked over to her window. The thoughts of the impending meeting with the King made the room feel suffocating. She lifted up the glass so she could take in a few breaths of the fresh air. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Cath heard a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"caw/em, followed by a gust of wind. She stumbled back, flabbergasted by the sudden movement, noting a black feather that floated onto the windowsill. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Ravens ever so sorry that he frightened you." Lemon-yellow eyes gleamed in the darkness. Jest was staring at her, putting his arms on the window sill, "Hello."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Cath shook her head, releasing a breath she hand known she was keeping. "Hello." Cath looked down into the dark, "I do hope you won't fall, that branch does not appear to be very sturdy, Sir Joker." Her heart fluttered seeing him. She had come to accept that she was, indeed, in love with this man. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jest propped up his elbows on the sill, and rested his chin in his cupped hands, as though he were admiring her. "I shall be fine, Lady Catherine. Though I must inform you that I have not come to visit for another midnight tea party rendezvous." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Her smile faltered, "Why of course... Are you sure you're okay there? Do you want to...come in?" She stammered, blood rushing to her already red cheeks. She knew she shouldn't have allow a boy in her room, much less unsupervised. But she couldn't just let him sit on a branch. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Jest shook his head, seeing that she was obviously uncomfortable but such a daring question. "No, I'm alright, thank you, Lady Pinkerton." He looked up at her, "Actually, I came to tell you something."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Cath tipped her head, silently inquiring him to continue. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Well..." Cath noticed the Joker hesitate. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /He, daring and enthusiastic Jest, was em style="box-sizing: border-box;"flustered. /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You know I am a Rook."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Yes."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "And you know by social standards, a Rook would equal the rank of Marquess."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / She narrowed her eyes, though partially surprised, "Yes, I do."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "Cath," He said, reaching to grab her hands in his. He was wearing his leather gloves. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / She sharply inhaled. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I know we talked about this, I know you don't believe it can happen. But if I come to your father as a high-ranking Rook..." He looked away. "I am going to ask for your hand in a courtship." Their eyes met, his gaze was unflinching. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"But Catherine," He continued, "You need to break off the courtship with the King."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She shifted under his gaze, she had thought about it hundreds of times, of course, she hated being his em style="box-sizing: border-box;"beau. /emThe only problem of the matter was that she couldn't bring herself to break his joyous little heart. She had to convince His Majesty that she wouldn't be the Queen he wanted her to be, that he needed to choose someone else. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Okay," She said slowly processing everything he was saying, "But you know how difficult that will be. No matter what I do, he still believes he loves me. Its so infuriating!" Cath let out a huff and a groan and put her hands in the air. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jest laughed at the sight of her so frustrated. She scowled. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I know," He said. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I need to convince him that I'm not the one. Cath replied, shaking her head. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"You needn't do it alone," Jest looked at her, eyes twinkling, "At this point, I'm more like a royal adviser, rather than a Joker," he joked. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Cath smiled at him, looking at his eyes. "We need to convince him soon, then, but for now it is getting late. I bid you farewell, Sir Joker." Cath said as she curtsied. "I expect that I'll see you at the Royal Dinner Party?" She inquired. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /She saw Jest faintly bow, trying to keep his balance the best he could on the crooked branch. "Why of course, Lady Pinkerton."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Cath looked to her door, and by the time she looked back, Jest had already taken his leave. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"The dinner wouldn't start until sundown, and by the time it was the afternoon her mother hadn't stopped babbling about it. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"It's taken long enough! My precious Catherine is finally going to be betrothed!"/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Cath was sick of it, no longer hiding her annoyance. But, of course, her mother was immune to noticing it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Time passed by, and Mary Ann helped Catherine prepare for the Feast. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh, how I wish I didn't have to go," Cath whined. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Think of it this way," Marry Ann said while pinning Caths hair into a tight bun, "You get to see that Joker of yours." She snickered, and it reminded Catherine. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh! Mary Ann, it slipped my mind. He visited me once more last night." She glanced up towards Mary Ann, attempting to see her reaction. "He wants to enter a courtship," she said quietly. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mary Ann knitted her brow, "Oh Cath. I understand how much you like him, but you must know your parents will never agree to such a thing." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Cath turned around in her chair, making eye contact with Mary Ann. "That's just the thing," Cath said, "In his home kingdom, he's what would be high ranking nobility in Hearts." She couldn't tell Mary Ann about the specific position of a Rook, or why he was in Hearts. Not yet. The thought of keep even more secrets from her best friend was absolutely terrible. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I understand you adore him, Catherine, but once again are you sure of how much you know him?" Mary Ann said softly. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I do know him, Mary Ann, please trust me." Cath insisted. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mary Ann finished dressing Cath and fiddling with her hair, until she guided her to her rooms full length mirror. She looked at her reflection, "I hate to admit it, but I am actually quite fond of this dress." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" —-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" "Catherine! em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Catherine!/em It's time to get into the carriage, dear!" Cath heard her mother's obnoxiously loud voice book from the living room. Cath groaned, feeling quite sickly. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Catherine walked out of her room to join her parents who were about to leave. She blanched thinking about seeing the king. She shook her head and followed suit of her parents out of the door. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The Marchioness climbed up into their personal carriage, with the help of her husband. After the Marquess had entered the carriage, Catherine followed, sitting across from her parents. Her mother had a gleam in her eyes, discernibly excited about her daughters possible engagement. Cath straightened her back, folding her hands in her lap, trying into ignore the setting trepidation. Her parents continued conversing before they arrived at the castle. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Rushing out of the transport and seeking warmth in the castle, Catherine entered. She hadn't spotted the White Rabbit, though she didn't think it was necessary for proper introductions from the Rabbit based on the gathering. It was a decently small gathering, there was a large table with hundreds of different foods stationed on top, and the sight of it made Catherine's stomach rumble. There were smaller tables spread throughout the large room, most likely specified for each family attending. The gathering itself was much smaller than any ball she had been to, it mainly consisted of high ranking officials, not all of the nobility of Hearts had came. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Catherine followed her parents to their table as they were escorted to their table. Not surprisingly, their table was uncomfortably close to the Kings own. Once seated, Cath fidgeted in her seat, avoiding eye contact with the King, seeing him glance at her admiringly from the corner of her eye. She forced her gaze to look around the large room as others invited filled in. She instinctively looked for all black attire and a Jokers hat. Catherine signed, not yet seeing Jest in the room. She'd assumed he'd be there to entertain the guests. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Once all the visitors had been seated at the proper tables, the King stood up, and Cath heard the echoing sound of metal against glass. Heads shifted to see the King and hear his disquisition of the night. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"People of Hearts," he spoke, his voice just loud enough for those in the back of the room to hear. "I thank you for attending this fine feast. In light of recent events, I do believe it's the best course of action to relieve the stress that may have occurred." Catherine shuddered, looking away. She furrowed her eyebrows, irritated by the fact that the King was em style="box-sizing: border-box;"still /emignoring the presence of the Jabberwock and everything that has happened over the past few weeks. That he em style="box-sizing: border-box;"still /emhadn't set out to find a solution to the monster threatening Hearts. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Please," The King continued, "Enjoy the meal. I once again thank everyone for attending." br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / The room was followed with Ladies and Lords roaring after the King finished his proclamation. Cath felt a dull throb in her head, not yet becoming a sharp pain. Cath's vision turned hazy as the nobility gave him a standing ovation. She shut her eyes and sucked in a deep breath. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /As the first course was being set in front of her, Catherine once again found herself looking for a certain court Joker. Her mother noticed, and narrowed her eyes. "Catherine, what might you he searching for?" Cath shifted in her seat, she couldn't tell her parents that she was looking for Jest. "I'm just seeing who is attending, I assure you." She said. She shook her head and returned her attention back to the table. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / After some time, Catherine stood up. She faced her parents, who were engaged in a conversation said, "If you'll excuse me, I need to visit the powder room." Her mother flicked her wrist towards Cath, the only sign of acknowledgement. Catherine restrained herself from rolling her eyes, and walked off down to the hall near the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The area leading to the powder room was mostly empty, save for the few Ladies and Lords of the court leaving the rest style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Once Cath had left the rest room, she walked through the hall, back to the dinner room. She looked down as she walked, fixing her white gloves as she went. At the very end of the hall, toward a door that led to another sector of the castle, Cath noticed the lithe figure of Jest leaning against the wall. She had to walk by him to leave the corridor, anyhow, so she decided to make an advance to speak to him. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hello, Sir Joker," Cath said, dropping to a curtsy. Jest gave a faint smile, and bowed, "Lady Pinkerton."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / He adverted his eyes as he once again propped himself against the wall. Cath saw him glance around. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "I'm surprised His Highness has yet to propose tonight."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Catherine turned away, narrowing her eyes. "Jest," She said, "Please don't mention the King." She shook her head and turned back towards Jest. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / "I know," he sighed, "But I still can't help being jealous." He looked toward a door in the corridor. He dipped his head down. "Lady Pinkerton." And walked off. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Catherine went back to her family table, and thought about Jest. He infuriated her sometimes. After all her thinking, the night was coming to an end. The Marquess and Marchioness gave their thanks to the King before talking their leave, Cath following behind. The King had stars in his eyes when she curtsied. She shifted under his gaze, obviously uncomfortable as she uttered her thanks. She followed her parents to the castles gates, and they left in their personal carriage. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / On the way back to their home, she had also wondered when the best time to break off the courtship would be. She signed, not knowing when, and ignoring her mother's incessant blabbering about the King and, as she said, "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"All the snotty nobles she couldn't believe were invited." /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emHer father was evidently bored, too, not caring for his wife's rant. He looked out of the window, fingers tapping on the sill. Her mother shot him an irritated glance in order to draw his attention back to her. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" / Once they arrive back home, Catherine headed straight to her room, too tired to deal with her pesky mother./p 


	3. Chapter 3

The days after the royal feast had been boring. The King hadn't bothered to grace them with his presence, he simply sent unwanted gifts that Catherine cast to the side, yet again. Jest hadn't visited her either, though a few times in the late evening she could've sworn she heard the rustle of leaves and a _caw _of a bird outside her window.  
Cath sat at the table, attempting to enjoy her breakfast, but over her parents bickering she hadn't the heart to work up an appetite. Her father sat across from her mother, obviously not interested in their petty squabble as he tried to read the paper scrolled across the large table. Catherine sat in the middle of it all, glancing towards her mother as she consistently whined about irrelevant matters; simple gossip that had spread throughout the kingdom that no one truly cared about.  
Cath let out an exasperated sigh and stood up. She politely excused her self, feigning a stomachache. Her father looked jealous as she walked away, wanting to do the same. He sighed and focused his gaze back to the paper that stood before him.  
Cath went to her fathers personal library, grabbing a few books that piqued her interest as she approached the shelves. She soon walked out, books in hand, planning out her day. It was currently 9 am, and Cath decided she'd read until 12, and soon after that start experimenting with a peppermint pudding, perhaps, or some type of muffin using a bit of the remaining white roses she had left.  
Catherine opened the door to her room, and closed it behind her. She walked over to her window, naivete tugging at her, drawing her to see if the court Joker was anywhere in sight. Her hands hovered over the window sill, debating whether or not she should look out. Part of her hoped he'd be there, and the other half knew he wouldn't, he had a job to do, after all, and she'd just look silly with her head hanging out of her window.  
Hesitantly, she walked away, shaking her head as she felt the heat of a blush rush up her cheeks. It was silly, really, the fact that her every thought consisted of Jest. But she simply couldn't deny the twinge she felt in her heart whenever he appeared. She'd only hope that the Joker shared the same thoughts. She was in love with the court Joker. A forbidden love, at that.  
Cath sat around the rest of the day, baking every now and again. She thought about ways to discourage the King and his courtship, heard news of the Kings next event from her parents, too. As well as gossip with Cheshire; it was a fairly uneventful day.


	4. Chapter 4

Jest started showing up less and less. And, quite frankly, it worried Catherine. Her nerves were shreds of ribbons when a fortnight rolled around and there had yet to be a sign that he would soon visit.  
There hadn't been any attacks from the Jabberwocky, too, in recent weeks. The King had been reluctant as of current to throw any large parties, while, he still claimed it was a brilliant way to unite the kingdom of Hearts, he didn't wish to deal with any repercussions if the mythical beast would attack.  
Despite the looming threat of attack that could possibly happen at any moment, Hearts was still busy as normal. The streets were buzzing with the populous, visiting friends and going into town to window shop. It was as if nothing was different, no one _seemed _to be fearful.  
Cath has visited the Duke once more in that week, trying to convince him to give her the shop. He still said she needed her father to grant her permission to put money towards the store front. The rest of the conversation, polite small talk, namely about businesses that had been booming as of late, like Hattas shop. Blessedly, once the clock had struck three, she had to excuse herself and thank the Duke for his time after the hour she had spent discussing business with him.  
After her mediocre evening of reading in her fathers library, Cath sighed and stood up. She stopped in the living room her parents had settled in to, kissed each of their cheeks, and bide them goodnight.  
Mary Ann was waiting for Cath in her room. She had set a tray of tea on her nightstand, and helped Catherine out of the simple dress she was wearing. Cath thanked her as Mary Ann walked out to bring it to the other maids to wash. Once she had returned, Catherine beckoned her to sit.  
"Mary Ann," she began, choosing her words carefully, "you remember the boy I had been talking to, yes?" Mary Ann nodded, pouring each of them a cup of tea.  
"I haven't seen him in a bit," Cath admitted, shifting slightly when her friend handed her the cup. "I'm quite worried, and I just wanted to talk, I felt as though I needed to confide in you."  
And talk they did. Mary Ann had certainly been more understanding of the situation, she realized Catherine was truly head-over-heels for this joker, and when she tried to tell Catherine's parents about their midnight rendezvous to the hat shop, Cath had stopped her, explaining that it wasn't the best course of action, that their bakery dream may even be affected if she were to tell on the love-struck girl. Cath completely trusted her whenever she mentioned Jest, though hesitant at first.  
After some time of talking together, Cath admitted she was quite tired, and thanked Mary Ann for listening.  
Catherine slept soundly that night, though she still had worry gnawing at her.

—  
The next morning, Cath was still tired. She looked over to her side, and in place of the white rose tree that bloomed several weeks ago that her mother had constantly neglected to get rid of, was a cherry blossom tree. Apparently, Catherine had a liking of flowers when dreaming.  
She took a blossom, smelling it's sweet scent. It added a pop of color to the room that the roses had eventually blended into. She pushed the blankets to the side, stretching in the process. She looked over to see Cheshire sleeping on a pillow that had been dropped onto the ground sometime during the night. She smiled slightly, and crossed over to the window. Cath opened it, and set her elbows on the windowsill to breath in the fresh morning air.  
"Hello."  
She was taken aback by the noise, as usual, when Jest has always popped up out of no where.  
Cath shook her head, and gave him a faint smile.  
"Hello, sir Joker."  
"How are you?"  
Catherine looked away, playing with the blossom between her fingers. "Oh, I'm fine. Besides the fact that I've been worried sick about you." She thrust her finger towards his chest, giving him a stern look.  
He looked down at her finger. "I'm sorry," he said honestly, "the King has kept me awfully busy."  
Cath could believe it. She looked at his unruly hair, his tired eyes. He wasn't in his fools attire, but in place all black wool clothing, nor did he have kohl around his eyes. Though, he was wearing his iconic hat.  
"I'm sorry," she sighed, "I was just...worried something had happened." She looked out the window behind him, "Where's Raven?"  
"He neglected to come with and instead took to the more...lazy life style that he has grown accustomed to."  
"So he's still asleep, in the luxury of the palace."  
"Yes."  
Cath gave a small smile, and laughed slightly.  
"So," Cath said, "any news on how you will choose to ask for a courtship?"  
"Actually," Jest replied, a smile tugging at his lips, soon turning into a goofy grin that made Catherine's heart flutter, "I may just have an idea." He crouched on her windowsill, gently taking the girls hand.

**I'm posting these all after they were originally on my Wattpad, so please note the first four chapters aren;t very good as they were written over a year ago.**


	5. Chapter 5

Cath tugged her hand away, a thought flickering through her head. "One moment," she whispered. This news, the courtship, was something no one in Hearts could know about until they both were ready to tell it. It would be absolutely scandalous if word got out the heir to Rock Turtle Cove was sneaking about with the new court jester, and even more so if they were to court! But, with someone in the room, someone who was _very _interested in gossip and wouldn't let much slip by without reporting on it, had to leave.  
Cath walked over to the side of her bed, and signaled to Jest to slip out of sight for a moment. She saw him quickly move to Catherine's personal powder room, soundless.  
She looked down at Cheshire and kneeled down. He was sound asleep, his snoring obnoxious in the empty room. She gently picked the cat up, making sure he was still sleeping, and made her way into the hall and toward one of the many guest bedrooms in the manor. She sat the feline down, thankful he hadn't woken up and hopeful that he didn't hear any of the conversation between her and the court Joker. She sighed and made her way back to the bedroom.  
She thrust her head into the room, looking for the ebony-haired boy.  
His head popped out from the side, and his gaze rested on the cherry blossom tree that has bloomed over night.  
"What a lovely tree," he mused, "what have you possibly dreamt about that conceived this?"  
Cath shook her head. "I'm not sure," she admitted. "I simply am unable to remember."  
"Oh?" He inquired, his eyebrow arched, the hint of a smug smile tugging at his lips.  
Cath checked that her chamber door was securely shut, then turned back to the Joker, "I am sorry for interrupting you," she said, "but that cat is quite the gossiper. I didn't want him to wake up and hear our conversation."  
Jest nodded, his hats bells jingling slightly.  
"Please, come in,"Cath said, gesturing that he may enter the main part of her chambers.  
Jest hopped soundlessly into the room. The two walked over to the sofa Cath had in her room. She didn't believe any one would come into her chambers, the maids were in their quarters as it was still very early, and her parents were certainly still asleep. The rest of the staff wouldn't bother to come up, either.  
"You were saying?" Catherine asked. Jest straightened his back, and once again took her hands in his. Cath looked down and took in a shaky breath.  
"There is going to be another picnic hosted by His Majesty soon," he started. "He plans to invite you, of course. And I plan to do my best to sway him away from you. He asked me to come up with questions for you, which mainly consisted of him telling me to write them down without any input," the Jester snorted, his proper attitude momentarily slipping away. "It's utterly ridiculous. But I can only ask that you do your best to deflect them, which, if you would please trust me, really isn't difficult. They're the most absurd questions I've ever heard. Some children in the kingdom have more profound thoughts than him."  
Cath thought for a moment, replaying all the information in her head. "Alright. But, Jest," Catherine continued, "Are you sure this will work?"  
"Not entirely. The only way is to break off the courtship, and either he needs to do it, or you." He turned back to the girl, "But I have the utmost faith in you."  
Catherine nodded. "I will try my best. I would rather we end this sooner than later. I assume His Majesty would only dare to propose at an extravagant event—not just a simple picnic." Her eyes wandered. "At least, I hope not."  
Jest smiled halfheartedly.  
"So much sneaking around," she tsked. "A shame, really."  
Cath studied the jesters face. The sharp lines of his cheekbones, the cut of his jaw. The weary look that was a result of the King. Black circles were forming under his eyes, though Cath assumed he had been through worse, yet this may be a new kind of stress. She had noticed when he first appeared that he was not in his fools wear, but now, as she let her eyes glance over his handsome features, she realized how much _more _handsome he looked without the kohl. His face was highlighted in the golden rays of the morning sun.  
Confident, cocky Jest, was simply a boy in that moment. He looked at peace. A boy who was in love, just as Catherine was. He slowly, tentatively brought his hand up to caress her cheek. Cath did not pull away. She closed her eyes and gently let her face rest against his palm.  
"It is... nice to be able to spend time together. No secrets, no second-guesses, just for a single moment," Jest mused.  
Catherine opened her eyes and gazed into his own. The sun reflected off of them and shone through his dark hair. It was ruffled. She brought her hand to the nape of his neck and felt the parts that were matter to his head. This was just apart of his boyish and easy going charm she adored so.  
"Soon, we will not have to keep this to ourselves," she insisted. "We will make it so that the King is to marry another. You will receive my fathers blessing."  
Jest's smile was the kind that made you melt once you saw it. Cath saw his dimples, his eyes crinkle from such a wide slime. A loving smile.  
Cath couldn't help but smile too. She let out a giggle as her grin increased, and Jest looked happy, content.  
It was almost as if they were two soulmates that were not plagued by troubles at court, expectations from family; restrained by their job. They were simply a couple who was enjoying their time together.  
Jest inched closer to her own face, which still rested in his hand. The sunlight warmed her face as she moved to meet Jest. Their lips touched, an unsure kiss at first. A promise. But slowly, as they moved closer, it was more confident. More sure. All traces of any hesitation that might have once been before was gone. The kiss was more passionate and firm and lovely.  
Oh, and lovely it was. All of Catherine's dreams flooded back to her in that moment. The dream that produced the white roses, with Jest lowering her on a flower bed. The blossom dream became clearer, and it was simply just them enjoying their company.  
Cath thought the same as when he had kissed her the first time at the well, he _was _as good of a kisser as he was in her dreams.  
Reluctantly, they broke apart. Their foreheads rested against one another as their gazes met.  
The staring seemed to go on for ages, and eventually, Cath started to laugh. Low, quiet giggles that quickly escalated, but she was careful not to make too much noise.  
Jest looked nervous at first before taking on a light, joking tone, "Hm? Was it not as romantic as when I heroically brought you to a well that was thought to be myth after a fierce battle?" He swooped his hand into the air, forming an arc. Always one for the dramatic, Cath notes.  
"No, no," Cath said through her fits of giggles. "It was perfect, you're perfect. It's just that—"  
Cath was cut off short as she was plagued by one of her infamous and awfully embarrassing snorts. Her hand shot up to her face and her cheeks became a bright red.  
Now Jest was the one laughing, eyes sparkling, face bright. "There's the laugh," he said. "Once before breakfast." He had made his promise happen.  
Cath shook her head, smiling. She glanced over at the clock she had in her room, and sighed.  
"Marry Ann with be up to check on me soon. Perhaps I shall see you at the Kings breakfast?" Catherine asked suggestively.  
Jest stood up and bowed. "It is my solemn duty to be there, my lady." He took her knuckles and gently pressed his slips to them.  
She laughed again, a happy, unforced laugh. "Thank you," she said.  
His amber eyes sparkled in the light. He blinked as he made his way back to the windowsill, and bowed once more.  
She saw him jump off into the undergrowth and smiled. Cath stood up and walked over to the blossom tree that wrapped around her bed post. She picked one of the buds off of the tree, and made her way to the window. She put her elbows on the window sill, propping her up and she let one hand cup her cheek and the other was twirling the small blossom between her thumb and index finger, admiring it.  
It felt like ages had gone by when a knock at her door sounded. Catherine sighed and pushed herself up, setting the flower bed on the sill and closing the window.  
"Come in Mary Ann," she called.  
Mary Ann had a cart that held a few cups of tea. She poured some for Cath and glanced sceptically towards her.  
"You appear to be happy this morning."  
Cath shrugged, trying to play off the excitement that sparked in her heart just moments before.  
"Another dream, I see," Mary Ann commented as she placed the saucer down. "A good one, I assume?"  
"One of the best," Cath said lazily.  
Mary Ann lifted a light brow. "Yes, right." She obviously wasn't going to have Catherine's attention, she she simply mentioned she would check up again before breakfast.  
Catherine sighed as Mary Ann left, and turned to go into her powder room and get cleaned up for the day.  
Mary Ann did return soon after, calling her for breakfast, with a neat little envelope that had the Kings royal seal.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the evening by the time His Majesty had relieved him of his duties, and sent him off. Having nothing else to do, and not wanting to further bother Lady Catherine, as she was more than likely dining with her parents, he set off towards Hatta's shop.  
He had the little tent he used for the Turtle Days Festival set up in an empty corner on a path that led into the main section of town. It was the best he could do since the destruction of the shack from the Jabberwock.  
All late-night tea parties were to be put on hold until he could find someone willing enough to rebuild a replica.  
Hatta had set up a second tent in the back of the first. Set up inside was a few of the fancier chairs he had managed to save, including his throne. Jest entered the first tent and glanced at the fine hats set throughout the small area. Raven had taken to a mannequins head as a perch. Jester made his way to the back, opening the curtains. Hatta was sat back, slumped over, his heels propped up on a make-shift work table.  
He looked up through his hat, "Oh," he said, "just you."  
"Always great to see you, too, old friend." Jest let out a sigh as he sat down in a less elegant chair across from Hata.  
They stayed in silence for some time, Jest roaming through his tri-pointed hat, and Hatta skimming through a news paper.  
Jest intended to speak, yes, but he did not quite know what to say. An unusual occurrence for one such as himself.  
Unusual. Not unusual when he was near Catherine.  
Catherine.  
He tried his best to be as charming and as suave and as charismatic as he possibly could when he was around her. Not because of his mission, but because he truly wanted to impress her.  
And honestly, he though she was the one that was impressing.  
He continued to learn more and more about her, and it was wonderful.  
Jest could still feel the press of her cheek against his palm. Smooth and warm, proper and prim, just like her.  
Against his better judgement, he found himself daydreaming of Catherine Pinkerton.  
_Again._  
_And again._  
His thoughts drifted, and he let his gaze wonder to the doorway.  
Hatta lifted a brow. "What might have you so entranced? Certainly this tent isn't so magnetizing."  
Jest shook his head. He didn't particularly care to talk to Hatta about what had transpired this morning with Cath. His mission was succeeding. He was stealing her heart. But no, no... It was all wrong. His thoughts were in turmoil, horribly conflicted. Chess seemed so far away. His queen, his mission. He gave a weary sigh.  
Hatta looked at him, annoyance highlighting his features. "Well, shall you get on with it? Or are you just going to ignore me?"  
Jest took off his gloves and bunched them in his hands, a nervous habit. Oh, how he hated being unsure.  
Jest decided to take the more subtle route. He couldn't just say, _'It appears I have fallen in love with the daughter of a marquess who is currently courting a king, and I want to stay with her in Hearts. I apologize for abandoning our kingdom that's currently fighting a war!'_  
Well, he could, but Hatta would more than likely throw a plate at him and continue to hit him over the head with his shoe.  
"I met with Lady Pinkerton," he started. "I... I was wondering..." Jest looked down at his twisted gloves in his lap, "if... if there was any possibility you could... Oh, I am not sure.. Maybe..."  
Hatta gave a snort. "Never have I known you to be the type to be lost for words, Joker. Come on, continue."  
"I was wondering if you could... possibly make... a hat to... to help influence the King."  
"Influence in what way?" Hatta asked.  
"To help realize Catherine is not the queen he deserves," Jest suddenly felt small as he avoided making eye contact.  
Hatta stared at the Joker in disbelief. "And why," he said slowly, "would I wish to do that, especially as we are on a mission for the Queen?"  
Jest forced himself to meet his friends gaze. "I don't want to be apart of this mission anymore."  
"What?" Hatta asked, his voice taking on a harsh edge.  
Jest was determined to stay his ground. "I want to stay here. In Hearts. With Catherine. With the girl I _love_."  
Hatta threw his arms up. "You're delusional!" He proclaimed. "Madder than me! You're being selfish, Jest!"  
He attempted to school his features. "So it's selfish to throw Catherine in a marriage she has made clear she wants no part in? To help manipulate her into this, for her into everlasting misery and worry? She's been through enough already! And then, to take her heart?" He shook his head. "Cath has never even been to Chess. It's a country she has no ties to, a country she should not be obligated to help because we cant help it ourselves!"  
"We _are _helping Chess by being here!"  
"Just tell the Queen I was killed, by the Jaberwocky, that Catherine is not the Queen, find another girl," Jest insisted, desperation filling his voice. He sounded weak. "Have Raven confirm it. Please, Hatta, this is all I ask. My life has changed, being a Rook is no longer my path."  
Hatta pulled his hat down over his face, slumping back in his throne once more, and with a simple flick of his hand, said, "Get out."  
Jest sighed, but gathered his hat onto his head and moved toward the exit. He looked back a moment before crossing the threshold into the first tent, Hatta hadn't moved, hadn't made an attempt to watch him go. With a small shake of his head, he left him to his empty shop.  
He walked to exit the first tent, but an idea struck Jest at the last second. Soundlessly, he sorted through Hatta's head wear, skimming the different racks for a hat that may suit his needs. He wasn't a skilled craftsmen like Hatta, but he had spent enough timed with him to know the purposes of the majority of the hats and veils.  
Unsure, he grabbed a muted colored cap. While it consisted of grays and creams, it had some flair. A brown-and-black striped feather, a ribbon encrusted with jewels of all kinds. Purple threading was visible, making small, lace-like shapes. It was the most extravagant hat Hatta had created, but he hoped this one was for the right purpose. He quietly lifted the hat off of the rack and crept through the tents entrance  
A hat fit for a king, indeed. Purple as a sign of royalty. A gift for His Majesty. Jest would thank him for all he had done for a poor Joker like him. He would convince the simple man it was the colors, the shape, the design Cath had favored most. A gift Jest hoped would convince him that Cath was not the queen Hearts needed. That there were other more eligible girls that would absolutely jump at the chance to be queen. And he would help him see that soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Cath was given a royal invitation to the picnic, and as the day approached, she sighed. It was the same song and dance: endure the Kings endless praise, commend the King for all he's done for the Kingdom of Hearts, look for Jest, see Jest, blush like an idiot, and never end up having the courage to break off their courtship.  
Her recent thoughts had been filled with Jest, unsurprisingly. Well, more than normal, at least. Everyday she let her mind drift to that morning. His lips against her own, the surety she felt as she pressed further into his embrace. And everyday, she pinked at the thought. To kiss the court joker in her room, in the morning, alone!  
Though no more trees appeared after she had awoken, she knew her dreams were even more consumed by Jest. Yellow eyes, tan skin, black clothing, brown leather gloves. She was a mess. Too focused on the thought of him than anything else. Her mother continuously reprimanded her while she underwent her studies, but Catherine hadn't cared.  
"Focus!" Her mother had cried as she observed Catherine's mandolin lessons. "You'll never be able to improve if you don't _focus_!"  
Cath had frowned. "Yes Mama, sorry Mama."  
"What has your attention so locked?" Her mother had asked, annoyed.  
Catherine shrugged. _Oh, I don't know, a boy I kissed. A boy I'm in love with. A boy that's the court joker to my beau. _But she couldn't possibly say that.  
"I could only hope you're thinking of ways to encourage the King," she drawled, dabbing at her brow in an attempt to be dramatic. Catherine stayed quiet. "Though I'm beginning to think you could care less."  
Catherine frowned, tight-lipped. She said nothing.  
The majority of the days were like that. Even when she baked, which was quite little in the past few days due to her busy schedule, she had accidentally burnt her hand or overcooked the dough. Something she rarely did, and wouldn't have, were it not for her ever second being consumed by the thought of Jest.  
The morning of, Mary Ann had helped her dress for the royal picnic. She had undoubtedly noticed the dreamy state Catherine had been in the last few days, but if she really did, there was no mention.  
Arriving at the picnic grounds of the castle in her light yellow sundress, she greeted nearby nobles, earning compliments on the dance at the Turtle Days Festival and how absolutely fantastic and brave she had been against the Jabberwock. No one mentioned that tragedy that was bestowed onto the Mock Turtle, or even the part where her ankle had been horribly broken, as if she drew the Vopal sword and that was the end of the story. So was the way of the people of Hearts: ignore any problem and assume it would go away on its own. They were afraid of any sort of violence, any conflict, really.  
Catherine caught glimpses of an all-black figure in the crowd every now and again, but as per usual, he was flagged by another noble eager for a laugh or an impressive magic trick.  
Eventually, the King managed to find his way to Catherine. She put on a cheerful smile when he approached her, but didn't hide the audible sigh she let loose as he grabbed her hand. If he noticed, he didn't let it bother him. At all.  
The stout man was wearing a new hat. Slightly dull, she noted, but had the markings that indicated it was that of Hattas design.  
Cath would rather make idle conversation about his clothing rather than talk of the Kings love for her.  
"Your Majesty," Catherine said as they walked in tandem, her arm tucked under his own as they, unfortunately, made their rounds together, "your hat is marvelous, I must say, where did you purchase it from?"  
The King looked overjoyed by the compliment, like a young child receiving an unexpected gift. "Oh! Jest was kind enough to gift it to me. Something about being gracious for his employment," he waved his hand nonsensically. A muscle in Cath's face twitched.  
"Perhaps it was from the new hat shop that I've heard so much about? I was only able to stop there briefly at the Turtle Days Festival." Catherine wasn't sure why Jest had gotten the King a hat, but she knew there must be some reason to it.  
The King nodded his held solemnly. "Yes, perhaps." He looked up at Catherine and it took all her might not to stoop down to high level to see eye to eye. "Lady Pinkerton, have you perhaps brought any confections?"  
Catherine thought for a moment before shaking her head, "No, I am sorry." She had been to busy fawning over Jest the past few days to have thought about bringing any sweets to the picnic. Her weekend consisted of dreading the King and his wet-lipped kisses on her knuckles and Jests confident kiss that continued to linger on her lips.  
The picnic was the same as normal, same as the last. Nothing ever changed in the Kingdom of Hearts. Another boring party for snobby nobles to converse.  
The questions Jest had predicted started to come.  
They were simple ones at first, how she had been enjoying the festivities as of late, how her parents were, topics that were meant as a basic conversation, not for those who were courting one another. But, she supposed, basic was all the king could come up with and comprehend.  
Finally, the Kings questions became more difficult to answer.  
"Lady Pinkerton," the King said, "I wanted to talk to you about the future ruling of this kingdom—"  
Cath stopped him before he could go on, doing her best to stray him from the topic at hand, and mainly, show she wasn't fit for the throne. Then again, neither was he. "Oh! The kingdom, I don't know how you do it!" She said obliviously, exaggerating her tone of voice. "It's such a busy place, so many state affairs, I'm sure," she continued, "I just wouldn't be able to _ever _rule a Kingdom! The stress of it all, not to mention it just being forced upon me, especially considering I have absolutely no experience governing."  
The King blinked, taken aback by her comments. "Well, I, uh—"  
"Possibly one of the duchesses have experience? Perhaps they would make satisfactory Queens once you plan to choose your betrothed. Though, of course, I am truly not sure if they're interested in governing a kingdom. I most certainly am _not." _Catherine agreed with herself. She hopped her voice wasn't as shrill as it sounded to her own ears.  
"Well, um..."  
The King looked little sickened at her outburst, as if he had been eating a bowl of porridge that didn't agree with him.  
"Right," he said, a new tone of annoyance Catherine had never heard in his voice before. While she _wanted _him to leave her alone, she couldn't help but feel a little sting of irritating that rippled through her. _He_ was the one that was bothered by her? Unbelievable!  
After some time around the palace grounds, the two heard a faint jingle of bells and turned around. Jest was behind them. He gave a deep bow.  
"Your Majesty," Jest said respectfully, "I apologize for interrupting, but Lady Pinkertons mother has asked I retrieve her, for she has need of Lady Pinkerton."  
The King looked crestfallen for a moment, it was almost as if he was planning to suckle on his thumb as he sulked on. "Yes, yes. Thank you Jest. I hope to see you soon, my beau!" He said in a sing-song voice.  
Catherine cringed at the nickname. "Yes... thank you, my Lord." She replied uneasily as she dropped into a curtsy. The King must've not noticed her look of embarrassment, as he bounded off happily, whistling to himself.  
Cath let out a sigh. She took Jests arm as he held it out for her. She shook her head. "I'm not sure what's worse, being relieved from the King or be forced to face my mother," she huffed.  
Jest gently patted her arm. "It appears to be the luckiest days for one such as yourself, Lady Pinkerton." He was leading them to an empty area in the courtyard, "As your mother has no need of you, as far as I'm aware, and did not ask me to retrieve you."  
Cath cast a glance at him in disbelief. "It seems that I have been heroically saved," she mused.  
"I am simply doing what my Lady requires of me." Jest said, looking forward. "You looked miserable, if I am to be honest."  
"You're right, I was. Dreadful he is at making conversation."  
Jest nodded in agreement.  
Catherine noted that Jest had actually dared to bring them to a secluded spot.  
Alone.  
"I see you are so bold to have guided me here under the impression I was to see my mother," she jokes, "scandalous, the court Joker is!"  
A small smile played on his lips. "I had assumed, after we had met in that cave, you may not have been so objected to the idea."  
"I can assure you, Sir Joker," she said, "it is certainly welcomed." She cast an anxious yet aggravated glance towards the populated courtyard, "Though I confess neither of us are able to stay long, as unfortunate as that is."  
Catherine lowered herself down on the bench and gentle folded her dress against her legs, smoothing out any wrinkles, Jest sitting down next to her after he had checked to make sure no one would be able to him them.  
"Something interesting did happen during my chat with the King," Catherine spoke up as they settled down.  
"Do tell," Jest said, turning his attention toward her.  
Her fingers fumbled aimlessly, taking up the ribbon that was on her dress, "He was... annoyed with me. He never seems annoyed. By anyone."  
"Hm? Intriguing, he seems to be just as jovial as he was this morrow."  
Cath frowned. "I'm not sure... he was fine until he asked about ruling, and I started to blabber about how I would never be fit to be queen... And he just, became irritated." She cast a wistful shrug.  
Jest brought his fist up to his mouth, giving a small cough. "I... may have something to do with that."  
Cath looked over at him, quiet, awaiting a proper response, an explanation. Whatever it was, she certainly wasn't complaining that the King was annoyed. It gave her hope, even, that he might be so disgruntled by her, that he would break off the courtship, and Cath wouldn't have to.  
"I assume you have noticed the hat, yes?"  
"Yes," Cath answered. "One of Hattas work. The King said you gifted him it."  
Jest nodded. "The hat was a reject, Hatta had yet to throw it away.'  
Catherine started, confused. "Then why give it to the King?"  
Jest didn't answer for a moment, but as realization dawned on Catherine, her mouth became an O, her brow furrowed. "So that's why he was irritated with me."  
"The hat helps influence the wearer to see the things around him as lacking, uninteresting, imperfect."  
"Lacking, uninteresting, imperfect," she repeated. "Perhaps I should be offended!" Cath playfully hit his arm.  
"In all seriousness, this is wonderful news," Cath perked up. Perhaps with the hat, the King might tire of her. "How did you get a reject from Hatta?"  
Jest looked uncomfortable. "I am unable to say I simply asked for it... more so took it..." He shrugged.  
Catherine tilted her head to the side.  
"It appears Hatta and I are not on the best terms at the moment."  
"What happened?"  
Jest looked pained for a moment as he shifted in his seat to get a better view of her before continuing, "I told Hatta you're the reason I want to stay in Hearts," he took her hand, "I don't want to take the heart of a queen, I want it to be handed over willingly. However selfish it may sound, I want your heart. Not to give to the Queen, but for myself. They can find another girl in another kingdom who is to become a queen. I don't want them to take you. _You_ are _my_ queen, Catherine. And Hatta does not agree with my mindset." He shook his head wearily. "I know I told you all of this at the well, but I have finally told Hatta."  
Cath pursed her lips, still registering all the information.  
"Jest," she said quietly, "I don't want to be the reason you hold back. To abandoned your kingdom... I don't want to do that to you."  
It took a moment before Jest spoke. "Why go back to a country ravaged by war if I am unable to be happy? I've fought. I've hurt. I've regretted my actions. But at the end, no matter what I did, no matter what happened, I was always told it was for the greater good." He studied her. "Hearts is... simple. But, Cath, you're complex, Catherine. I don't want to be where you are not."  
"Then take me to Chess," she said quickly, without thinking.  
Jest sucked in a sharp breath. "No."  
"If I were to go with, you would have the heart of a queen."  
"No. Out of the question."  
"Why? This way you are not leaving Chess behind. We can help save it."  
"I am not taking you to Chess. It's too dangerous."  
A tendon in her forehead twitched.  
"I am unsure if Hatta chose to listen after our... disagreement... but I asked, the the next time he ventured, to tell the Queen he feared me dead. That our plan to steal the heart of a queen failed. And perhaps throw in that Hearts is not the kingdom we needed to venture to. To find another country with another queen..." He trailed off as he squeezed her hand.  
"I want to be yours, Catherine Pinkerton, and I wish for you to be mine. Selflessness be damned. I will not let you throw your life away to a country you've never been to, that can't be helped." Jest let go of her hand, briefly, to pull of his hat and run a hand through his hair.  
Catherine shook her head. It was all to much. She _wanted_ him to stay. She didn't_ want _to hold him back, to make him abandon his country all because she wasn't strong enough to know what turmoil he was going through. She _wanted _him. She was selfish—she realized, she loved him, and wanted him to stay with her, but she didn't want to ruin his life, force him to stay in a country he had only just been in.  
The silence was overwhelming as Cath looked at her lap and Jest stared into the distance.  
Catherine stood up slowly, feeling there was a better place and time to discuss this, as well as taking into account that they had been gone for a while, and she did not want to risk anything.  
Jest still sat on the bench, hands in his lap. Catherine reached down to take his cheek in her palm, just as he had done to her those few days ago. He brought his hand up to hold the one that was against his cheek, his eyes closed, his face pained.  
"Do what you deem best," Cath murmured as she brought her lips to the top of his head. Caution be damned.  
She moved to leave the secluded alcove, casting one last look at Jest.  
He lightly grasped her wrist as she went to move away, giving her time to leave if that's what she truly wished. They were still out of sight, hidden by bushes and other undergrowth. Jest stood up as Cath turned to face him. He gently took her hands in his, and leaned down ever so slightly as he brought his lips into her own. It was brief, implementing the idea there would be more.  
"You're truly a fool," she whispered as she pulled him into an embrace, her head resting on his shoulder. There was no wrath in her voice, only joy and mirth.  
"Perhaps," he said, "but you're the one who chose this fool."


	8. Chapter 8

Reluctantly, the two had to break away from one another. The whole thing was disreputable, but just in that moment, Catherine hadn't a single care in the world. It was simply her and Jest.  
Jest left the secluded alcove as to not draw any attention to the fact that both of them had not been seen for some time.  
Catherine's cheeks pinked, no matter how many times she thought about Jest and how _she _would be the reason he would stay in Hearts.  
Cath shook her head in an attempt to free her thoughts. After a few minutes of waiting alone, she deemed now an appropriate time to depart.  
The sight that was beyond her was not too uncommon, she found herself watching the King stumble about, looking for the woman he was courting.  
Cath grunted before it turned into a sigh. _Maybe I should stay here, _she thought grimly.  
She casually strolled out, trying not to catch the eye of the King. Of course, her plan didn't quite go so well. The King perked up at her, his silly little hat taken off. _So much for Jests plan. _  
Catherine plastered on her best smile. Quite an actress, she was becoming.  
The King started waving. "Lady Pinkerton!" He shouted joyously, waddling over to her eagerly.  
She dipped into a curtsy, "Your Majesty. Do you have need of me?"  
"Ah! Yes, yes," he stumbled as he reached her and took her hand into his own sweaty palm. "Perhaps you would accompany me in thanking everyone for attending?"  
Catherine's already tight-lipped smile continued to grow thinner. "Of course, Your Highness, you honor me so." She curtsied once more before taking the Kings arm.  
A feeling of dread settled over her. If the King wished for her to join him in closing the event, that meant he wanted to make her start taking on the jobs of a Queen. The small things, yes, but everyone in the kingdom knew he wished to propose to her. Cath stifled a gag.  
The two made their way to the front of the crowd. Cath tried her best to school her features into a neutral expression. As her eyes gazed over the faces in the crowd that looked back of them, she noted Jest was father back, staring at her. The King began to speak.  
Catherine made eye contact with Jest. Hoping no one would notice who she was looking at, she tried to mouth, 'help'.  
She saw the slight dip of his head before his eyes settled on the King.  
"...And as I finish offering my thanks for your attendance, I must ask the wonderful Lady Pinkerton if she has anything she wishes to speak on." The Kings eyes sparkled as he turned his head towards her, awaiting her response.  
Cath began to open her mouth before she felt an odd sensation. She couldn't quiet place it, but she felt a bit woozy, her vision hazy.  
When her line of sight had cleared, she realized she was in the crowd. She was where Jest had stood just moments before.  
She looked down, and saw brown leather gloves resting on her hands. She furrowed her brow, confused, as she brought her hand to her head. She still felt her smooth hair, not Jests thick curls, but she still saw the lush black of his hair that framed her—no, his—head.  
Cath looked up as she heard her voice sound. "Yes, Your Majesty, I would also like to thank everyone for being in attendance. Without you all, we would not be able to attend such delicacies hosted by His Majesty." She saw herself in the front of the crowd.  
"Though I must confess," Jest said, his voice morphing back into his own. "Not everything is as it seems."  
Cath cursed under her breath. _Please don't do something stupid that'll get both of us in trouble, _she silently willed to the joker.  
A flash of light resounded in the area. Gasps from around her were heard, and when the bright light receded, it was now Jest at the front of the crowd, next to the King.  
Cheers sounded as Catherine looked down to see, indeed, her own hands. She sighed in relief.  
She looked back up to see Jest bow to both the King and the crowd. His Majesty was bounding around happily, clapping his grubby little hands together the loudest, like a young child who just had received the un-birthday gift he wanted.  
Jest looked back at her, and gave a small smile, dimples showing. Catherine began to clap.  
"I hope it was not out of line for me to perform such a trick, Your Majesty," Jest started once the applause and whistles and cheers of praise had died down, "but I feared this event was lacking some magic, some impossibility." Jest looked back at her. His eyes sparkled.  
Cath mouthed a quick thank you. She wasn't afraid of public speaking, she just didn't wish to do so next to the King.  
The audience ate up Jests act.  
The King clasped Jests hand, still giddy from what had transpired. He didn't seem remotely concerned about Cath. She cast a scornful glare toward her sovereign she hoped no one would catch.  
Jest hoped off the stage, and the crowd broke apart, nobles waiting for the carriages to arrive to carry them home.  
He walked past Cath, a gleam in his eye, and gave her a small wink. She shook her head slightly, a half grin plastered on her face.  
When it appeared the King was not in any rush to look for her, she departed, hoping not to seem rude. Catherine sought out her parents.  
"Quite the trick," The Marquess commented once he noted Cath had joined them.  
"I found it quite rude," Her mother scoffed. "He interrupted Catherine."  
"I'm sure it was all planned," Cath's father offered lamely. "Wasn't it, Catherine?"  
Cath fought back saying no, that the court joker did it on a whim so she wouldn't have to feel her skin crawl as she stood next to the King. She nodded, "Of course Papa. He had suggested it to the King and I earlier in the day."  
Catherine's father patted her arm. "See, dear? Simply entertainment."  
The Marchioness marched ahead of them, clearly ignoring her father.  
"The littlest things," the man said, "the littlest things upset her."  
Catherine sighed in agreement as they trudged towards her mother as awaited their carriage.

—

**I want to let you all know I'm currently working on a Heartless sequel story! I know they've been done a lot, but I'm hoping mine stands out. The first two chapters should hopefully be posted this week, and of course I'll continue to work on this.**


	9. Chapter 9

After the ride in the carriage with her mother working herself into a tizzy, Cath was exhausted. She sat through dinner, tight-lipped, as her mother continued her raving and her father nodded at every other word, savoring the pork roast that was put in front of him.  
The day had been long enough, and Cath just wished for a blessed sleep. She excused herself early from the festivities of dinner, feigning a headache from a day out in the sun, and retired to her room.  
Of course, Mary Ann had followed her. As Catherine entered her room, Mary Ann stood at the threshold of the door, looking concerned.  
"Shall I bring up some tea?" Mary Ann asked.  
Cath shook her head. "No, thank you."  
The maid pursed her lips, "Would you care to talk about the picnic?"  
Cath let a smile ghost her lips and nodded absentmindedly. Truth be told, she did feel the start of a headache throb at her skull, but she didn't wish to be rude to her friend.  
"The King was as irritating as normal. Nothing new to report on that front." Cath shrugged as she moved towards her bookcase to pick out a novel. "He asked me to help him thank everyone for joining." She quipped.  
Mary Ann cast her a look of sympathy.  
"The Joker switched places with me as a daring trick," Catherine said, spreading her arms, aiming for dramatic. She hoped she didn't sound as tired as she felt.  
Mary Ann stayed silent, perhaps willing her to continue, but Catherine sighed. "I'm sorry, Mary Ann, but I do actually have a headache, I'm exhausted," she admitted.  
"Oh! Yes, of course," Mary Ann said, moving to leave, "please ring for me if you still want that tea."  
Cath smiled, nodding. "Thank you."  
Catherine cleaned up, changing into her nightgown before dropping onto her bed with a huff. Unladylike, yes, but Cath was too tired to care.  
After about a minute of her lying on her back, eyeing a little fleck of dust on the ceiling, she sighed and sat up. As soon as she sat though, she noticed a black-clad figure sitting on her window sill, toying with one of the blossoms from the tree that still remained.  
Catherine jumped back, surprised. Jest saw her jolt, and his eyes immediately filled with regret. "I didn't realize I left the window open."  
"I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to see how long it would take for you to notice me." Jest said, genuinely sorry.  
"It's alright," Catherine replied dusting of her skirt. "Though I should've expected your being here."  
Jest scratched the back of his neck, a nervous grin on his face. "I don't have much to do. After the King has no need of me, it's to my chambers. Quite small, actually, especially with Raven. And his snoring," he groaned comedically.  
Cath smiled, standing up. "How did you do that trick in the gardens today?"  
Jest looked a little surprised at the question. He walked over to the small sofa Cath had in her room and plopped down, jesters hat tipped down over his eyes, and said, "Why, a magician never reveals his secrets." He winked.  
Catherine perched on the armrest of the sofa as she took in Jest. He was lanky, his long legs spread out.  
"You look as though you've been taking lessons on sitting from Hatta."  
He immediately moved to sit properly as to make space for Cath. She shook her head. "Please, relax. You're fine. You look horribly fatigued, Jest."  
He shrugged, "As do you."  
Jest was right. However easy her life seemed, with the endless parties and praise and gifts, the stress of the King was wearing on her.  
"Everything could be worse." Catherine admitted.  
"Please, sit, I would feel horrible leaving the Lady to sit on the armrest of her own sofa."  
Cath moved to sit next to the yellow-eyed joker, taking a book she had yet to finish. "You're welcome to stay for sometime," she said as she opened to the chapter she had stopped at, "I wasn't planning to go to sleep quite yet."  
Jest nodded, and out of the corner of her eye, Catherine watched Jests gaze flicker towards the low flame of the fireplace.  
Cath brought her legs up to rest on the sofa, noting that Jests eyelids were slowly fluttering shut. She smiled, gently shaking her head. Cath would have to wake him up eventually, but decided to let him rest for now.  
It was getting late, the fire finally extinguished. Cath felt drowsy, sleep wanting to engulf her, but she was determined to finish the chapter of her book.  
She looked towards Jest, he had slumped down. His head leaning against the armrest, his arms neatly resting in his torso, one leg laying across her lap, and the other dangling limply off the edge of the sofa. Cath didn't bother to complain when he had stretched his legs out and mistakenly laid them on her. She thought it was endearing that he was comfortable enough to fall asleep near her.  
Catherine arched her back, trying to work out the kinks as she yawned. Sleep threatened to over take her, and eventually, she let it.

Cath awoke to the early morning sun streaming through her window. She blinked the sleep from her eyes, waiting for her vision to clear. By the looks of it, the sun had only just gone up.  
She was still resting in the rooms sofa. Cath shifted slightly.  
Her cheeks flushed, heat creeping up her neck.  
Jest was still there, his arm wrapped around her, fast asleep. Cath was wedged against the back of the sofa, her body slightly laying on Jests own. Cath didn't want to wake him just yet, but she knew she would have to soon enough before the servants started to awake. She was amazed at how he hadn't fallen off of the furniture. Cath caught sight of his face, only moments before Jest shifted in the small space, and ended up squishing her body beneath his own.  
_"Oof!" _Cath let out a small breath. "Get up, you oaf," she said, gently trying to detach herself.  
Jests eyes fluttered open, and a look of confusion passed over his features. "Catherine?" he asked. It took a second before he came to his senses, "Oh, I must've fallen asleep. I apologize."  
Cath nodded. "As did I. But, it appears you're squishing me."  
Jest moved so they were laying next to each other, rather than his body crushing her own. He rubbed his eyes.  
Catherine brought her hand up to the nape of his neck, gently playing with his raven-colored curls.  
For a while, the pair simply sat in silence, enjoying the sunlight streaming into the room and each others company, the comforting press of their bodies.  
Jests arm was still wrapped around her as he quietly sighed and turned his head towards her. "I need to go soon."  
Cath frowned, but nodded all the same. The cook could be heard banging pots and pans around, as the kitchen was directly under her bedroom. Mary Ann and the other servants would be up soon.  
She took his hand before he slid out. "Next time we're alone, seeing as we do not have much time now... I want to speak to you about my bakery, well, soon-to-be bakery, I hope."  
Jest took on a look of surprise, yet interest. He tilted his head, as if silently asking her to continue.  
"If... If my parents don't accept my proposal to use my dowry as money... or refuse to give a loan, i-is there any chance... I mean you said the King pays you, and—"  
"Is there any chance I would be able to put any money towards it?" He finished for her.  
"...Yes." Catherine faltered, deflating. "I don't want to seem like I'm asking too much of you... but I figured it was worth asking." She shrugged.  
Jest put his hand on his chin, considering, thinking. "The King provides my chambers, but doesn't pay very well. I'll see what I can save."  
"Really?" Cath gasped, excited at the prospect. "Thank you, thank you so much!" She threw her arms around him.  
"You will have to give up being nobility."  
Cath had thought long and hard about this. But, she had come to a conclusion that she would still be able to run the shop as well as continue being the heir to Rock Turtle Cove.  
"Why can't a Marchioness simply start a business? I don't see why I can't, it's just making more money."  
Jest frowned. "Even so, your parents won't approve. Neither will the other nobility of Hearts."  
Cath looked at him indignantly, "I will not let them dictate my life."  
"I do not want your own parents disowning you, Catherine." He said quietly.  
Caths own doubt began to creep up once again, but she pushed them down. "If they do, so be it. A simple life I'll live, then. If they truly love me—and I know they do, even my mother, in her own way—they should be happy and understand this is what I wish to do. Not be put into fancy dresses and attend more events and make royal declarations."  
Jest smiled softly, "You could continue to wear fancy dresses, you look lovely in them, might I say."  
"Flirtations? At this hour of the day?"  
He shrugged. "Why not be so daring?"  
"Charming, you are, Sir Joker."  
Foot steps thudded past Catherine's door, and she shot up, worried. In mere seconds, Jest was on the window sill. He tipped his hat down.  
"Until next time, my Lady."

**This chapters more fluff but I still hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Chapter 10

Cath was in the kitchen, flipping through recipe books. She seemed it was appropriate to give Jest something for agreeing to set aside some of his pay for the future of her bakery. Cath knew he liked macarons, but decided on something else. She considered a cake, but decided it was too large to transport back to the palace and into his chambers without notice from anyone. Finally, Catherine chose to make 3 small eclairs.  
She dedicated her afternoon to baking the treats, and when she turned away at one point, Cath saw a single gray paw touching the custard she was preparing.  
"Cheshire!" Catherine scolded, batting at the felines paw. "I've told you more than enough to not touch the pastries."  
Cheshire sighed wistfully. "It never hurts one to try," he clicked it tongue, head coming into view.  
Cath plucked a stray hair from the mix, and resumed her baking. "What do you want, Cheshire?"  
"Why, my dear Catherine, what a way to greet someone." He tsked.  
"Get on with it, you pesky feline."  
Cheshire's head started to turn, his tail appearing, "Can't a cat visit his supplier of all things sugary?"  
Cath snorted. "What gossip do you have today?"  
"Oh, nothing you'd be interested in, I assume."  
"Is that so?" Catherine asked as she started to fill the eclairs with the custard.  
"I've simply heard some rumors of a new lady of the court catching the Kings eye," He commented, claw picking at his teeth.  
Cath raised her eyebrow, though still focusing on the treats before her, "Do tell me more."  
"Abigail Swann, I believe her name was. A lesser known noble. Her fathers a Duke of an area far off in the forest. She paints, from my understanding."  
"I should march straight to her door and thank her," Cath said. She racked her brain for a moment in an attempt to remember whatever she could about the girl. Her age, straight light red hair, green eyes, very short. Catherine had seen her a few times at the Kings gatherings and only spoken to her on occasion. She seemed nice enough from their brief interactions.  
"Any word on what influenced her to attempt to pursue the King, and while he's in a courtship?" Cath questioned, standing back from the pastries and turning her gaze towards the lazy cat seated on the counter.  
"To become Queen, I assume." Cheshire returned her look, "Like any other poor girl at court, save for you, of course, Lady Catherine."  
"You know what I mean, Cheshire."  
"I supposed I do," He returned to grooming himself.  
"Well?" Catherine tapped her foot impatiently, crossing her arms, looking expectantly at the cheshire cat before her.  
"So nosey now, are we?"  
"If it means I can get the King to break off the courtship, then yes," Cath frowned.  
"From what I know, her father has allowed her to attend more of the Kings festivities as of late. She painted his portrait as a gift, and sent in a stream of them. Even yours."  
Cath was taken aback, "Mine?"  
Cheshire nodded lazily. "Although, I do recall that there was a large red blob of paint by the base of your neck, as well as by your eyes. She claimed one of her servants spilled her excess paint, and she hadn't the faintest idea until it arrived at the palace."  
Catherine's mouth when dry, and all she could offer was a hoarse, "Oh."  
"It appears you have competition of a sort. Although I do believe you are still in the lead." Cheshire commented.  
"I am unable to say I _want _to be in the lead, though I would rather not upset Lady Swann." Catherine swallowed.  
"I spoke with her today. Kind enough, but did seem like the jealous sort." Cheshire stood and arched his back, back legs disappearing, followed by his front paws.  
"Even so," Cath chose her words carefully, "she does not seem fit for Queen, if she is this agressive. Hearts doesn't need a ruler like that."  
Cheshire cast an inquisitive look in her direction, "Are you saying _you'd _rather be Queen? Finally take up the offer so many girls would kill to have?"  
"No! No, of course not," Cath shook her head, "I am only concern that if she is to woo the King, what will become of Hearts?"  
Cheshire shrugged, "Maybe she is only threatened by you, and will do a well job of ruling."  
Cath turned around to examine the eclairs laid before her. "Perhaps," she said, vexed.  
When she turned back, Cheshire had gone, a paw print embedded into a single eclair.

—  
It had become a regular occurrence for Cath to enter her room and find a fool propped up on the window sill or the chaise. Jest often visited almost every night, save for those where he was busy or they had seen each other earlier in the day. Cath would get cleaned up, he would ask about her day, and she would ask about his. On this evening, she was relatively quiet.  
"—And Raven almost bit the fingers of a visiting Barons child who kept pulling at his feathers." Jest finished his story of the day, and Cath nodded absentmindedly.  
He shifted to look at her, and Cath had taken a random string between her fingers, pulling at the loose material. "Something the matter, love?" Jest had taken to calling her by pet names, and it warmed Catherine's heart.  
"Well..." She trailed off, unsure of how to start. "I believe another lady is quite jealous of my courtship to the King."  
Jest raised a brow, "Yes, I would assume many are, after all, you have the chance to become a Queen."  
"Stop that," She scowled, but quickly continued, "Abigail Swann. I was told the King has taken a liking to her."  
"As he does to almost anyone who is kind to him," Jest concluded, pursing his lips.  
"Yes, but," Cath thought back to all Cheshire had to say, "from my knowledge, she paints."  
"And you bake."  
"Not helping."  
"I apologize."  
Catherine preoccupied her fingers with combing through Jests hair, and continued, "She painted the Kings portrait as a gift. As well as mine. Though, mine was particularly interesting."  
"Do continue," Jest said.  
"According to Cheshire, mine had puddles of paint. Red paint. By my neck and eyes."  
Jests brow furrowed as he looked down at the tip of his boots. "I had heard... rumors of a botched painting of you, but I didn't wish to alarm you."  
Cath shrugged, "If I'm to be honest, I probably should be thanking her. While, yes, the painting is... concerning, she's drawing the Kings attention away from me, which is a start."  
Jest turned to look at Catherine, "At the very least, be wary of her."  
Cath nodded. "Of course, I just hope she'll hold his attention long enough to give me some time away from His Highness."  
Jest sighed, "Perhaps I should speak to Hatta and see if he has heard any news of the Lady. See if she has been a customer."  
Cath untangled her fingers from his hair and set a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps you should talk to him about more than Lady Swann. It's been days since he's spoken to you, Jest."  
He slumped, dejected. "I've been avoiding it."  
"I could go with you?" Catherine offered.  
He smiled warmly at her, though it held some sadness, "I know he will ignore me completely. Hatta is stubborn. He might ignore you too."  
"That's all right," Cath said, "we'll handle his stubbornness together."  
Jest nodded, "Very well. I'll see to it that the King has no need of me this afternoon." He sat up straight on the chaise, and turned towards Catherine, "It appears I've forgotten. His Majesty is hosting yet another ball."  
Cath groaned, slapping her palm against her forehead, "By what, might I ask, is he exactly celebrating?"  
Jest made an effort to look as though he was thinking deeply, "I believe it is to mark a fortnight since the Jabberwock has been sighted."  
A huff escaped Cath as she shook her head, "I'm not too sure that is a good thing. After all, it could be ravaging another kingdom, or the beast is just waiting for another opportunity—an opportunity like the upcoming ball—to attack."  
Jest nodded in agreement, "Dissuade him I can try, though I make no promise as it will most likely will be all in vain."  
Jest looked at the clock Cath had in her room. He often left when the fire burned low, so as to allow Cath to get some sleep. Cath wondered if he honestly did at all.  
"Goodnight, Catherine," He leaned to press his lips against her temple as he stood up and made his way towards the window, and soon, he descended into the night air far below.


End file.
